IllScarlett
IllScarlett (often typeset as illScarlett) is a four-member band from Mississauga, Ontario, Canada.illScarlett Biography They recently released their second major studio album All Day With It (singles include "Life of a Soldier" and "Nothing Special") following the success of their EP EPdemic. Their sound can be defined as pop infused rock reggae. They have made a name for themselves in the Canadian music scene and are making their name known throughout the United States and around the world. Their most prominent influence is California band Sublime. The band found their break when they decided to play outside the 2004 Vans Warped Tour venue in front of fans waiting in line to get in, using a generator to power their equipment. Kevin Lyman, the Warped Tour organizer and co-owner of Warcon Enterprises, noticed them and invited them to play at his personal barbecue.illScarlett signs with Sony BMG Subsequently, they were offered spots on the tour for the following two years. History Initially meeting in high school, Iona Catholic Secondary School, Swavek Piorkowski and Alex Norman had played in several bands while teenagers. Alex, who was working at a skateboarding shop at the local mall, befriended Daniel Krolikowski at work one day and two months later the three had begun jamming as a trio. IllScarlett was born after the guys named the band after a local street in Mississauga, Ontario, named Will Scarlett Drive. Later, Alex, Daniel, and Swavek began to seek members and found guitarist Will Marr, and DJ, Pat Kennedy. The first show the band did was at the Horseshoe Tavern with John Doherty on the guitar (he later replaced Daniel Krolikowski on bass) in Toronto. After many performances at small venues, illScarlett went into the studio to record their first demo called the Five Dollar Demo. In 2004, the band released a full-length CD titled iLLP. By this time John Doherty had left and been replaced by new guitarist Will Marr. Shortly after the release of iLLP, the band performed in the parking lot for the 2004 Vans Warped Tour in Barrie, Ontario. They weren't actually scheduled to play inside the venue, but they set up their equipment beside the line where people were waiting to get into Park Place for the concert. illScarlett played an hour and a half set for the concertgoers. Within 3 songs, they got word from one of their friends that Sublime's old roadie who worked as tour security radioed the organizer of the Warped Tour, Kevin Lyman, telling him that there was a band sounding like Sublime playing in the parking lot. Kevin Lynman, asked the band to play at his barbecue later that night and the band accepted his offer. After the band's performance at the barbecue, Lyman extended an invitation for the band to perform a few dates on the 2005 Vans Warped Tour. In September 2006, the band played at the inaugural Virgin Festival in Toronto. IllScarlett's song "Who's Got It" was selected as the official song for the 2007 FIFA U-20 World Cup soccer tournament hosted in Toronto, Ontario. The band finished recording their first major-label album (All Day with It) in Los Angeles, California under the production of Matthew Wilder, producer of No Doubt's multi-platinum Tragic Kingdom album. The new album was released on July 10 2007 across North America. It was a great success. It includes new songs such as Who's Got It, Paradise Burning and Life of a Soldier. Also on the album are redone versions of Nothing Special, N.T.F (Next Time Forever), Clearer Now and Pacino. illScarlett have toured Canada, Germany, the United States, and throughout Europe in support of (All Day with It). Band member Johnny Doherty is the son of the late Denny Doherty, tenor of The Mamas and Papas. illScarlett are currently in the studio with Robert Carranza in Hollywood, a three-time Grammy-winning producer and engineer based in Los Angeles. Carranza has worked with notable acts such as Jack Johnson, Mars Volta, Beck, Ozomatli, Mindless Self Indulgence, and Matt Costa among others. The new album called One Up! is set to release on September 29, 2009 throughout North America. Band members *Alex Norman - Lead vocals, Rhythm guitar *Will Marr - Lead guitar *Swavek Piorkowski - drums *Johnny Doherty - Bass guitar, backing vocals Former members *Daniel Krolikowski - Bass guitar *Pat Kennedy - Turn tables Awards and nominations Discography Studio albums *2004: iLLP *2006: Clearly in Another Fine Mess *2007: All Day With It (Gold in Canada) *2009: 1UP EPs *2006: EPdemic References Interviews *Interview with IllScarlett (2007) *illScarlett continues to rock the radio and M.J.-From Torontomusicscene.ca *illScarlett are interviewed at Warped Tour 2007 External links *Official website *illScarlett's Myspace page *illScarlett All Day With It Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia